Isley
Isley, also known as the "Silver King" is an antagonist in the anime and manga Claymore. He was voiced by legendary voice actor John Swasey. Biography In the first generation of the organization, when most warriors were still male, Isley was the number 1 among them. At the time when almost all of them had awakened, he met Rigardo and Dauf, who were both numbers 2 and 3. Rigardo challenged him to fight, but Riful, who had just joined, disturbed the two. Shortly after all the other male warriors had awakened, Isley awoke too. Chronos, the number 4, said that he awoke voluntarily because he wanted to be strong enough to destroy the Awakened Beings. Awakened Beings however lose largely or completely their humanity, and are merely still human-eating monsters, so that he did not chase the other Awakened Beings. For the greater part of his life, he dominated the north. He was the most powerful of the "Abyssal Ones", and finally met Priscilla. At the time of the plot, he has been an Awakened Being for 78 generations, but still he remembers much of his time as a warrior. Finally, he gathered an army of Awakened Beings to conquer the rest of the continent. In the north he also met Raki, and took charge of him. In the anime, Isley broke off the war after his Awakened Beings conquered the city of Pieta, and suffered several losses, among them Rigardo. For this reason, he does not want to risk the lives of his Awakened Beings. He spent quite a while with Raki and showed him how to fight with the sword. When Clare defeats Priscilla, he takes Priscilla with him, and tells Raki that he should continue to practice diligently, then they will meet again one day. In the manga he sends his army to the east and the west, while he himself goes to the south. Both the organization, as well as Dauf and Riful destroy his army, but he could defeat Luciella from the south, and now ruled both parts of the continent. Seven years later he is in a remote city, when the "Abyss Feeders" attack him. He can destroy several of them, but finally they defeat him and eat him alive. Isley thinks back to Raki and Priscilla, both of whom have been with him for so long, and he wishes he could spend more time with his "family". Trivia * In addition to Ophelia, Isley is one of the few Awakened Beings who show that they also have a human side. He looked at Priscilla and Raki as his family, and sent her away as the "Abyss Eaters" attacked they. * In the anime, he ends the war because he does not want any more Awakened Beings from his army to be killed. In the manga he sends them to the East and the West, and does not seem to mind that they were killed there. It is even implied that he reckoned with it. In general, Isley is more cold and cruel in the manga than in the anime. * His meeting with Rigardo and Dauf, when they were still warriors, can be seen in "Extra Stange 5" of the manga. Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monsters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Redeemed Category:Strategic Category:Type Dependent on Version